Flaming Water
by dark gem alchemist
Summary: This is the story of Ed and Al's older sister, she works in the military under our favorite Colonel. Life for Anny has been messed up ever since their mother died, but will all that change? Will she finally be able to see her brothers truly happy and find happiness herself? Roy/OC
1. Info

Name: Annabelle Elric  
Age: 18 for the first few chapters 21-22 for the rest  
Family: Ed and Al Elric (younger brothers)  
Job: works in the Military as a Lieutenant  
Looks: Curly golden-blonde hair, about 2 inches past her shoulder, green eyes  
Alchemy: Water, and like Roy she has gloves only the transmutation circles are on the palms so when she claps she can control the moisture in the air


	2. Chapter 1: Back to work

"Ed, Al I have to go" I called to my dear little brothers who were in dads study.  
"Aw why?" they asked in unison as they looked up at me with those darn baby eyes that are too cute to say no to.  
"Because I got called into work" I explained as they looked back down at their books sadly. I lent down and kissed both of them on the forehead they 'ewwed' and I giggled. I waved to them as I left and went to the Rockbell's, I knocked on the door and called "granny it's me" Pinako came and opened the door and looked up at me.  
"Off to work I see" she said referring to my uniform.  
"Yeah Lt. Colonel 'Jackass' decided he needed my help on my time off because Riza was transferred to south for a year" I spat bitterly, don't get me wrong I love Riza like a sister it's just that Mustang always calls me in rather than one of the guys "anyway can you watch the boys while I'm gone?" I asked.  
"Anytime dear" she replied I thanked her and left for the train station.

The ride to central was very boring and when I got off the train the first person I saw was one Maes Hughes.  
"Anny long time no see" he called and I sighed he started rambling as he led, no, dragged me to the car (seeing as how I was refusing to go). I got to central and I was standing in front of the doors not daring to open them.  
"If I turn around and leave now no one will know" I thought aloud.  
"That's what you think" a voice said behind me and I spun around and saluted to the Furher as he burst into laughter and I soon joined.  
"Geez do you have to do that every time I come back to work" I joked  
"Of course an old man needs to annoy someone" he said and I sighed  
"You wouldn't happen to know why he wants to see me would you?" I asked and just as he opened his mouth I remembered all the jokes he makes about Mustang and I, so I interrupted "on second thought don't answer that" I said and he laughed more.

I then walked to Mustangs office; I hesitated at the door while a plan to get back at Mustang came into my head. I took a deep breath before I went into his office "Good morning Lt. Col-" I stopped mid-sentence when I saw Mustang face down on his desk with a bullet hole in his back 'shit someone shot him…..wait a second' I thought as I approached his desk seeing him breath slightly, he's always one step ahead of me. I picked up his coffee mug and poured the contents down his shirt.  
"Ah son of a *beep*!" he yelled sitting straight and I burst out into laughter. "Oh you think this is funny, do you Annabelle?" he asked taking off his, now, coffee soaked jacket.  
"Very" I said calming down slightly. He just smirked and pulled out his ignition gloves, when I saw this I pulled out mine and put them on "there really is no point in this. The second you even so much as think of snapping I will drench you from head to toe" I said grinning he sighed knowing I was right and put his gloves away, I on the other hand left mine on. "So why am I here, it's my time off" I whined sitting on the chair in front of his desk. He smirked resting his chin on his fist as he spoke.  
"We have to go see two alchemists in Resembool" he said calmly and I anime fell.  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" I screamed as Mustang looked amused.  
"Come to think of it don't you live in Resembool?" he asked dumbly I swear he's trying to piss me off.  
"Nah shit Sherlock why didn't you just have me meet you at the train station!?" I demanded as he leaned back in his chair and chuckled.  
"Well I couldn't have you warn them, now could I?" he said cockily.  
"Why you knifing little…colourful word" I growled through gritted teeth as he chuckled again.  
"No cursing today?" he asked with that dazzling smirk of his. Wait what?! Bad brain.  
"No, I need to break the habit. You know set a good example for my brothers" I finally forced myself to answer and he chuckled yet again "you are damn lucky we're on duty" I growled and he looked at me questioningly "because if we weren't I would beat you to a pulp" I threatened and he chuckled of course he knew it was hollow but a threat all the same. I was getting so fed up with his arrogant attitude so I clapped my hands together and the moisture above his head condensed and dropped on him soaking him from head to toe. Again I laughed and he did not look amused.  
"You know you should become a state alchemist" he said his smirk returning. I can't remember how many times we've had this conversation ending in the same result I sighed.  
"I said it before, I'll say it again I'm already a soldier in the military I don't need to be its dog too" I said and he kept that smirk on his face.  
"Oh you wouldn't be a dog per say more like a puppy" he said and an anime vein popped on my head "and since you are my subordinate you'd be my personal lap-dog" (A/N: I am so sorry for the wording of that) he said and that sent me over the edge.  
"FOR THE LAST GOD DAMN TIME I WILL NEVER, REPEAT, NEVER BECOME A STATE ALCHEMIST! SO YOU AND YOUR PERVERTED THOUGHTS CAN GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I yelled as I pulled out the pen I had in my ponytail and stuck it in my mouth and bit down, hard, to keep me from freezing this man and kicking his ass out the window. Mustang chuckled again.  
"Alright already calm down. Now back to business" he said and we both became serious "we have to leave Friday so there's no point in unpacking" he said.  
"Nah shit" I mumbled.  
"What was that Lieutenant?" he asked and I straightened up.  
"I mean yes sir" I said and saluted before heading for the dorms.

When I got to my usual dorm I picked up the phone that Fuery so nicely put in for me and I called home."Hello Elric residents?" Ed's voice came through the phone.  
"Hey baby bro how's everything?" I asked.  
"Great we had stew for dinner" he said happily and I giggled  
"did you drink your milk?"  
"Yes" I heard Ed say then in the background I heard Al go  
"no he didn't"  
"shut it Al" Ed growled  
"Ed what did I say about being nice?" he sighed and recited what I always told him. "Good I only called to check up so be good ok?" we said our good nights and then hung up. I then flopped on my bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Sorry

This week went by slowly and was spent mostly listening to Hughes' rambling. But this morning's wakeup call was a bit shall we say odd. At first it was just a knock on the door so I assumed it was Fuery being nice and telling me it was time for breakfast and so I thanked him but ignored it. The next thing was someone sitting on my bed this time I thought it was Breada being an idiot and again I ignored it Lord knows why. Then I felt strong arms wrap around me and lift me off the bed and spin me in a circle. That got my eyes open in a second but all I could see was a blur. I let out a small scream that was, unwillingly, followed by laughing. After the spinning had stopped and I regained most of my senses I looked up at the smiling black haired man "having fun?" he asked clearly pleased with his actions. My smile faded and I looked forward again.  
"Why did you wake me?" I asked kinda pissed.  
"We have to go to the train station in half an hour" he said "you suddenly don't look too happy"  
"Well you did wake me" I said and yawned to prove my point and he chuckled slightly tightening his grip on me as though I was going to disappear. That's when I realised he had me with my back against his chest and his chin resting on the top of my head. "Um Lt. Colonel?" I asked and he hummed a yes "could you let me go?" I asked and I could see him blush a bit as he finally released me. "Alright out"  
"why?"  
"'cause I need to get changed" I snapped but in a nice way and his grin got even wider. "Now that you've told me that I don't think I want to leave" he almost purred.  
"OUT!" I yelled and threw a pillow at him again he chuckled (he's doing that a lot lately). "Mine now" he said with that God awful smirk of his as he left my room. I find it funny how he acts like a three year old when we aren't at work and it's only me and him. I was silently cursing as I got ready but hey looking at the bright side my brothers were gonna get a shock. "Right ready to go?" Mustang asked as I came out of my room I gave him my famous 'nah-duh' look and we went to the train station.

The train ride was really boring and I fell asleep in the first few minutes of Mustang trying to start a conversation. I was asleep for what? Like half an hour when I became aware of something warm wrapped around me. Well more like someone. I opened my eyes only to see Mustang staring down at me lovingly. Then I noticed that while I was asleep he pulled me into his lap and had his arms wrapped around me protectively like I was a child. "Um Lt. Colonel?" I asked and again he hummed a yes "why am I sitting in your lap?" I asked.  
"Oh well when you were sleeping you looked like you were having a nightmare, so I went to wake you up but as soon as I put my hand on your shoulder you calmed down so I left you be." I nodded for him to continue "then about ten minutes later you started having another nightmare so I thought to stop you from having anymore nightmares I'd sit you in my lap seeming as how physical contact seemed to stop your nightmares" he explained matter of factly (A/N: again I am so sorry for the wording) I mumbled my thanks and the train slowed to a stop. Mustang then stood up with me still in his arms and I let out a little squeak and he let out a quite chuckle.  
"Please put me down this would not be a very good image for the military" I said and he sighed as he let me down. I thought I saw a flash of disappointment in his eyes but I soon dismissed it. I looked for my jacket but couldn't find it so I turned to face Mustang with one hand on my hip and the other held out in the 'give-it-back' way. He chuckled and gave me back my jacket. When we got off the train Mustang flagged down a carriage thing and we set off to wherever we were going.

Mustang was talking to the driver while I was just sitting there reading my water alchemy book. "Wait boys?" Mustang asked catching my attention.  
"What about boy's sir?" I asked and he handed me some papers. I looked at him and he simply said "Applications" well that makes things a little clearer. I look over them and my eyes widened.  
"Edward Elric 31, Alphonse Elric 30" I read aloud and Mustang nodded. I growled slightly "Those boys are so grounded" I nearly hissed.  
"Excuse me?" Mustang asked obviously confused I sighed he was going to find out anyways "Ed and Al are my little brothers and they are 11 and 10 not 31 and 30" I explained all Mustang did was nod and the rest of the trip to my house was in a comfortable yet tense silence.

When we got to my house I opened the door and called for my brothers…no reply something isn't right. Mustang went to check the back and I wandered down to dad's study I don't know why I just felt I had to go there. However the sight I saw when I was there would scar me for life. I fell to my knees and I could feel tears threatening to spill from my eyes. "What the hell did they do?" I heard Mustang growl behind me "Elric do you know where they would be?" he asked I nodded and I lead him to the Rockbell's house. I knocked on the door and of course Pinako answered with a very sad look on her face. Mustang just shoved past her and went straight up to Ed, who was in a wheel chair.  
"Lt. Colonel you shouldn't just barge into a person's home" I scolded while apologising to Pinako but he ignored me and finally reached Ed and pulled him up by his shirt then started yelling at him but what shocked me most was that Ed was just taking it. I was getting beyond pissed watching this so I go up and slap Mustangs hand away and stand in front of Ed, my arms spread protectively. "How the hell can you yell at these poor boys" I yelled at him "It's a miracle that they're alive right now" I continued.  
"Lieutenant Elric, step aside" Mustang order but I didn't care.  
"No. Mustang understand this when speaking to my family: I am a sister first, then a legal Guardian, then a mother figure to two young boys and a young girl, then and ONLY then am I military personnel" I said and Mustang looked like a stunned mullet "and further more I would appreciate it if you left their scolding to me after all I think they've been punished enough" I said looking at my crippled brothers. Mustang then smiled slightly.  
"You know something Elric? I admire your courage. You've got ten minutes" he said and left the room. I turned to my brothers.  
"We're so sorry" they said at the same time I smiled at them and hugged them both.  
"You are both idiots" I whispered and they hugged me back "and you're grounded for like ever" I added and they laughed slightly. I then look at them seriously "why?"  
"We just wanted to see mum again" Al said and I could fell the tears in my eyes.  
"You know that it's forbidden-"  
"but don't you want to see her again?"  
"Yes of course I do but not at the risk of my little brothers"  
"We wanted to surprise you when you got home" Al said and I smiled again.  
"Oh believe me I'm surprised" I chuckled slightly "I'll see you before I leave" I said and left the room. As Mustang was going in to talk to them I grabbed his arm but didn't look at him "Yell at them again and I will freeze you where you stand" I threatened, this time it wasn't hollow I meant it, and he nodded and headed in. I sat down and Winry came and sat next to me.  
"Anny are they going to take Ed and Al away" she asked which kind of startled me but I looked at her and put my arm around her shoulder in a sister way.  
"It's their choice weather they come or not" I replied and she looked at me with sad eyes "But I don't want the military to take them away first the military took my parents and then they took you" she said hugging me.  
"Honey the only reason I joined the military was to support my brothers, but look how that turned out" I mumbled the last part and I don't think she heard it so that's good, she nodded "hey remember when we were little and we made that little mud café?" I asked trying to cheer her up.  
"Oh yeah and the boys actually ate the pies" she said and we both laughed until Mustang came out.  
"We're leaving Lieutenant"  
"Yes sir" was my response I quickly went into the room and hugged my brothers "I love you both very much" I said and Ed smiled a bit then I left with Mustang.

Once we were safely on the train back to central I broke into tears, I haven't cried since our mother died. "Anny what's wrong?" Mustang asked concern flooding his voice.  
"If I was there I could have stopped them" I sobbed.  
"Calm down it's not your fault"  
"but I promised them I would always be there and protect them and I failed not only as a guarding but as a sister" I mumbled. After that one sentence Mustang pulled me into a hug but it wasn't a pervert hug it wasn't even a sympathy hug it was more like a fatherly hug. "That is ridiculous Anny you could never fail at being a sister and it's not your fault you weren't there so don't beat yourself up" he said trying to calm me down. I was absolutely shocked not just by his actions but by what he was saying I never thought of him as the fatherly type, but I really didn't care I just hugged him back and cried my eyes out. After a good twenty minutes I finally stopped crying I pulled out of Mustangs grip and looked up at him "better?" he asked looking down at me and I nodded.  
"Yeah thanks" I responded my voice hoarse from all the crying.  
"Good, now I have one question, back when you were yelling at me you said you were a mother figure to two boys and a young girl, what did you mean?" he asked  
"Oh Winry's parents died when she was young and since Pinako is her grandmother, I kind of took on the role as her mother figure" I responded with a yawn, Mustang smiled slightly. "Get some rest" he ordered, I was going to protest but my eyes wouldn't let me and I soon fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: You Did WHAT!

It's been a year since the incedent and I've yet again been called to central for work. Anyway Mustang said we have to meet some people in front of HQ today, and let me tell you when I saw who we had to meet I wanted to freeze him where he stood and throw him in the ocean…and I wasn't too happy with Mustang either.  
"Ed I thought I told you to call before you came here" I growled at him.  
"You did, I just didn't listen" he replied calmly and I hit him over the head, I then went over to the big suit of armour that is my littlest brother and gave him a hug, as best I could.  
"Hey why don't I get a hug" Ed whined.  
"Because you disobeyed me" I replied poking my tongue at him like a two year old.  
"Teh whatever" he scoffed and threw a small parcel at me, which I caught with ease, I opened the small box and saw a necklace that our mother gave me and our grandmothers engagement ring, which I also inherited. I looked at Ed puzzled.  
"Ed why'd you bring these?" I asked putting them on and he rubbed the back of his neck like he does when he's nervous.  
"Well you would have gotten really mad if we had lost them" Ed started.  
"So we brought them with us" Al finished for him earning yet another puzzled look from me.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked. They then went on explaining they had burnt the house down and why they did it. Outside I looked perfectly calm and my voice reflected that as well "Edward" I said perfectly calm "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!? YOU IDIOT! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? YOU IDIOT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO IF YOU HAVE TO GO BACK TO RESEMBOOL!?" I yelled at the both of them giving quite a few blows to the head. "Yeesh now I have to find an apartment because I despise the dorms and I was supposed to leave this week" I was mumbling under my breath, to myself, and you could see the light bulb over Mustangs head.  
"Well you could stay with me until you get an apartment" he said with a sly smirk.  
"Hell no I'm not letting my sister stay with a thing like you" Ed yelled at him, he treats me like a three year old.  
"She's 18 now Edward she's a big girl so she can make her own decisions" Mustang countered and so the arguments began.  
"Yeesh and I thought Hughes was bad" I said walking over to Al, poor him he has to put up with this sort of thing 24/7.  
"Oh brother here he goes again" Al replied with a small amount of amusement in his voice.  
"Oi midget" I called gaining Ed's full attention, he then charged at me head on like the idiot he is yelling about not be small or something, I kept him at arm's length easily. I looked at Mustang I little exasperated "if I decline you'll make it an order won't you?" I asked and he smirked.  
"You know me too well" is all he said, and now I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

About half way through the day my favourite person came through the door.  
"Riza thank god you're back" I said getting up and hugging her.  
"Good to see you too" she said hugging back. She threw a quick glance around the room and saw me glaring at my brothers and Mustang "ok what happened?" she asked.  
"I'll explain over lunch" I responded and Mustang smiled.  
"That's a brilliant idea" he chirped.  
"You're staying, you have paper work" Riza and I said in unison, we looked at each other and laughed.  
"That and I need to get away from these idiots" I added and they gave me a look of mock hurt. After Riza caught up with the guys we headed out and got lunch and caught up, then we both had to go home.


End file.
